Being good at any athletic game requires not only skill but practice. This is particularly true for games that require accurate throwing, kicking, etc. of game balls. A classic example is pitching a baseball.
As anyone knows pitching of a baseball is not easy if one desires accuracy. The strike zone of a batter is small at the distance of sixty feet six inches from the pitcher's mound to home plate and requires throwing accuracy. Throwing accuracy in turn requires knowing where in the downward movement of the arm the ball release should occur. Obviously the position of the ball release determines the accuracy of the pitch. Few if any ball catching systems are designed to teach release location and accuracy. The same is true for other sports such as softball, soccer, football, etc. In fact, typical baseball catch nets are often near the ground (strike zone) and at 60 feet 6 inches.
It is often convenient and necessary to practice alone. Indeed often the most successful practice for games requiring targeted throwing skills honed to perfection is by practicing alone. This requires a catch system for released balls.
A desirable catch system must not only teach the proper height of release, but it must affectively capture the ball and allow for convenient return for yet additional practice throws.
In addition a desirable system requires a catching frame and net system that is relatively inexpensive, effective, and useable in a variety of environments, even including for example in a basketball gymnasium.
Furthermore, a desirable catching system for thrown balls must be versatile, that is it must be suitable for a variety of sports in order to build upper arm strength and demonstrate the proper release height for a variety of trajectories. For example, for the long toss of outfield throwing, proper trajectory for throwing from third to first base, proper pitching release point, the proper home plate catcher release on a point on a throw to second base, and even the proper hitting point for targeted hitting trajectory.
The present system is designed to be suitable for all of the environments above mentioned and to provide a composite system for training athletes to properly release game balls whatever their desired sporting pursuit may be.
The method and manner of accomplishing the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.